


Tell Me Something I Ain't Heard Before

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Jemma Simmons, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Witch Curses, Witch Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of BioSpecialist short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts), [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. I've been cursed, can you help me? || for treaddelicately
  3. Please don't leave me alone || for starfishdancer
  4. Champagne || for starfishdancer




	2. I've been cursed, can you help me? || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Witchcraft, Witch Jemma Simmons, Witch Curses, Attempt at Humor

“I’ve been cursed, can you help me?”

Jemma almost wanted to laugh. Ward was cursed and now he was running to her? As if she’d help him.

Well, of course she’d help him. Fitz might not. But she would.

After she’d had her fun, of course.

“Not certain what you think I could do,” she mused, walking around him and looking him up and down. “I’m not even sure you’re actually cursed. Perhaps you just ate something iffy?”

Grant shot her a very long-suffering, frustrated look. “It’s not something I ate, Simmons. It’s a full-fledged witch’s curse and since you and Sparky are the only witches I know. I assume you can help me.”

“You assume, huh? Why didn’t you go ask ‘Sparky’ as you so lovingly refer to him?”

Ward set his jaw. “Because this is biological and I know that’s your area.”

“Biological, you say?” Tongue in teeth, she moved in closer. “How so?”

He inhaled deeply when she moved closer. “It’s… acting weird.”

“What is?”

He shot her another look and then down to the obvious bulge in his pants.”

“Oh,” she replied, peering down at it. “No offense, but aren’t you used to spontaneous erections now?”

“This isn’t spontaneous, it’s alltaneous.”

“That’s not a word, Grant.”

“It won’t go away,” he hissed. “Make it go away.” Her eyes widened and so did his. “I didn’t mean it like that…”

She pressed her lips together and moved away from him. This necessitated a look into her books. She’d never seen one that wouldn’t go away. In her experience, the curses usually made them go away forever, so this was new.

“Can you help me?” he pleaded.

“I think so, I’ll need to consult my references, but… I should be able to help.”

His shoulders relaxed and Jemma pulled one of the dusty tomes out from the shelf and cracked it open. “I’ll read as fast as I’m able.”

“I mean, no rush. It’s not going anywhere.”


	3. Please don't leave me alone || for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse

“No, please… don’t leave me alone…”

Jemma hated the tone her voice had taken. After what they’d just been through, all of it, and this was what got her wobbly.

“Hey…” Grant turned and reached for her hand, squeezing it his. His were covered in blood and… Other things that Jemma didn’t want to think about right then.

“You’ve got your gun, and I won’t ever leave your sight, okay, Simmons?”

“Jemma,” she said softly. Begged.

“Jemma,” he repeated, rubbing his thumb over hers. “I just gotta check what the situation is outside, and if it’s clear, no walkers anywhere, we can move on. Find a place with a nice hot shower, right?”

“It’s doubtful there’s hot running water anywhere…”

“It’s hot as fuck anyway, we’ll find a stream and get clean. It is what it is, Jem.”

Jem. She’d asked for Jemma, and got Jem. She’d definitely take it. It wasn’t what she needed to concentrate on, but she couldn’t think about the other thing.

Yeah, she’d take it.


	4. Champagne || for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Alcohol, Drunk Jemma Simmons, Drunken Confessions

It only took about two and a half glasses of the bubbly stuff before Simmons was laughing and hugging everyone in the room.

She was cute when she was a little tipsy, but this was about a glass and a half past tipsy.

Grant watched her make her rounds until she stopped suddenly and scanned the room, pointing in his direction before marching towards him, stumbling on a chair and laughing a little too loudly.

Finally, she reached him. “And you,” she said, poking him in the nose. She did it again and laughed. “You, _sir_ , are a menace to my ovaries.”

Grant choked on his beer. Once he’d cleaned up, he turned back to her. “Care to elaborate?”

The way her eyes widened was again, adorable, but he stopped her before she got going. He didn’t need to hear this. Not while she was clearly drunk on New Year’s. He’d rather hear it any other time. Preferably sober. If it was indeed her true feelings and not just the champagne talking.

“You know what, never mind,” he said quickly.

“What?” she asked. “Why not?”

“Because. If you’re going to declare feelings for me, I’d rather you be able to remember it, because I would definitely remember it forever. Both of us being on the same page definitely doesn’t line up if you’re three sheets to the wind.”

“There’s a joke in there somewhere…” she said softly, hiccuping.

“Yeah, why don’t you think about it while I get you some water?” he said, easing her into a seat beside him. “And then, after you hydrate, I’m going to make sure you get home safely, okay, Simmons?”

“Call me Jemma,” she said, grinning a little too widely.

“Simmons. Water. Now. That’s an order,” he said, putting a bit more authority into his voice than he wanted, but it seemed to work.

She sipped at the water he’d gotten for her. “You’re going to take me home?”

“Only to make sure you’re safe.”

“I feel safe with you,” she said, and for a long moment, he could hear it. The absolutely pure trust in her voice.

Trust she shouldn’t have.

He’d get May to take her home. Had to be that way.

“Yeah, I know you do,” he said, tapping the cup. “Drink up.”

She smiled then and took a long sip from the water. Grant spotted May across the room and flagged her down.

It was better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
